Operation 2-14
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Carlos sets out to make someone's Valentine's Day perfect, but Cupid has other ideas! (OCCS, OC, AU, established babe!) Enjoy this, quick, saccharine sweet, hot mess that I call a one shot!


A super sweet one-shot for this sickeningly sweet holiday! Enjoy!

Rating T

Warnings: Super sweet!

Disclaimer: Not mine, I ain't making no money, can I live?

Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

_Operation 2-14_

* * *

Carlos Manoso was on a serious mission, a mission so serious, that it had to be done in a certain way. He spent the last week, prepping and hiding this mission from the target. Now, the day of the mission was finally here and he was sure that this mission would be executed perfectly.

Carlos looked at his partner in crime and said, in a serious voice, "Okay, solider, you know what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Yea!"

"You're supposed to give the target this package and say the words, you remember the words, right?" Carlos asked his partner in crime, earning a serious head nod back

"Mhmm!"

"Good, now, let's get you all dressed up and I'll give you the package," Carlos said, grabbing his partner in crime's hand and leading them into the bathroom, "If this plan goes off without a hitch, you'll be greatly rewarded."

"'Kay."

It took Carlos 20 minutes to dress his partner in crime for the mission and then he lead them out into the garage and placed them in his black Porsche Cayenne. Carlos climbed into the driver seat and started the car saying, "Are you ready solider?"

"'Kay!"

"Let's do this, operation 2-14 is a go."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She is going to love this, sir," Stephanie Plum said as she placed a bra and panty set in a blue bag, "Thank you for the purchase and have a happy Valentine's day."

Stephanie waved to the customer, and as he slipped through the automatic sliding doors, she sighed and leaned forward on the counter in her shop and pouted. It was Valentine's day and her boyfriend was nowhere around. He had called her and told her that he would be busy today and would see her tonight. Bleh, she didn't want to see him at night, she wanted to see him now! Okay, she sounded like a brat, but it was true, she missed her boyfriend. She had gone out of town for a couple of days to a modeling show and had just arrived back in Trenton yesterday. She wanted to see her boyfriend, yesterday, but he told her that she'll see in tomorrow night, on Valentine's Day. It's so not fair.

"It's a good thing that I had to open the store," Stephanie pouted, as she turned and leaned back on the counter, crossing his arms, "Or else I would be very angry."

Stephanie owned a small lingerie shop on the outskirts of Trenton, in a cozy shopping plaza. She had a steady stream of customers, and they loved her designs and the like. She was becoming so popular that she was thinking of getting a bigger store front and some models and maybe a big billboard, oh yeah! That would be a great idea!

The bells above the doors jingled and Stephanie said, turning around, "Welcome to Sugar Plum Treasures, I hope you…"

Stephanie blinked and cut her eyes, not seeing anyone. She leaned over the counter and nearly let out a yelp as she saw something white make its way behind a display of panties. Stephanie walked away from the counter and made her way to the panty display. She looked behind it and saw the white thing make its way into the back of her store.

"What in the hell?" Stephanie hissed, going into the back area of her store, "It better not be a cat…."

Stephanie heard the sounds of something sitting and then a soft thud. It was coming from an area reserved for one special person. Stephanie instantly perked up and made her way into the small room and nearly laughed out loud at the sight before.

There sitting on the pink and blue blanket covered in toys was a two year old girl, eating a box of chocolates. She had milk chocolate skin, bright amber eyes and a headful of soft black curls. She was dressed in a cute fluffy white dress, with wings and a sash that had a heart on it. A small toy bow and arrow was attached to the dress and the outfit was finished off with a pair of soft pink ballet flats. The girl picked up a brightly colored piece of chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth, making cute noises of contentment.

Stephanie made a noise, causing the girl to look up at her and smile, squealing, "'Tephanie!"

"Heidi!" Stephanie said, as the girl got up, but not before stuffing the rest of the chocolates in her mouth,and ran over to Stephanie,hugging her legs "Oh, I've missed, sweetheart, have you been a good girl for your father?"

"Mhmm!" Heidi said, as Stephanie picked her up, "Missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Stephanie said, hugging the child close, "Now, what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Oh!" Heidi blinked big amber eyes before she shimmed out of Stephanie's arms and over to the empty box of chocolates. She grabbed the box and then ran back to Stephanie, screaming, "Happy Valtines Days!"

"Oh…you ate them all, Heidi," Stephanie said, picking the toddler up again, "Heidi…."

"Coco?" Heidi asked looking into the box, "Oh! In tummy!"

"Yes it is," Stephanie said, kissing Heidi's forehead, "Now, where is-"

"I knew I couldn't trust you, Bella," A man sighed, appearing behind Stephanie, "You ate the chocolates…"

"There's Papi," Stephanie said, turning and smiling up at the man, "Carlos, can you explain to me what's going on?"

Stephanie's boyfriend was a man named Carlos Manoso. He was a Cuban American man, with mocha latte skin, warm chocolate brown eyes, a nice set of muscles and a headful of soft black locks. Heidi was the man's 2 year old daughter from a previous relationship that never worked out. Heidi's mother left them and told Carlos that she wasn't ready for parenthood. She gave the man full custody of the girl and never looked back. Stephanie knew for a fact that Carlos was a good man, and a wonderful father. He spoiled Heidi and loved her unconditionally. Even though he was a military man and CEO of several successful security firms, he was a father first.

"Well, this little heathen was supposed to be cupid and give you the chocolates she ate," Carlos said, walking over to the small bathroom in the office and wetting a paper towel, "And then I was supposed to show up and sweep you off your feet and take you on a romantic day out on the town."

Stephanie giggled as Carlos cleaned his child's face off and kissed her nose. She gave Carlos a look and said, "I don't think all is lost, Carlos, you can still sweep me off my feet and show me a wonderful day."

Carlos smiled and leaned down, kissing Stephanie on the lips. He pulled away from her and said, "You're right, even if cupid didn't hit the mark, I can still hit a bull's eye."

"Coco?" Heidi asked, looking up at Carlos and Stephanie, "Gimme, please?"

"You know, spending a day with Cupid and her Papi sounds like a good idea," Stephanie said, handing Heidi to her father, "Let me close up shop and then we can be on our way."

Stephanie gave Carlos a wink and said, "Besides, I have something for Papi tonight after we put Cupid to sleep."

Stephanie shuddered as Carlos's eyes darken at the statement she made. He gave her a smirk and said, "Oh, I'll make sure that you have a Valentines you shan't forget, Babe."

"Well, I'm counting on it," Stephanie purred, grabbing her coat, purse and a blue bag, "Maybe I'll show Papi some of the dance moves I picked up from the belly dancing classes I'm taking, I'm sure he'll like that…"

"Oh, I know he will," Carlos growled, as Stephanie held up a blue bag, "He's going to make sure that-"

"COCO!" Heidi demanded, making the adults look at her, "Coco! Gimme now! Please?

"Alright, Cupid, ready to go, Babe?" Carlos asked, earning a nod, "Oh, Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Carlos," Stephanie said, grabbing Carlos's free hand, "Happy Valentine's day, Cupid!"

"Coco…" Heidi demanded, looking up at Carlos and Stephanie.

"That's her way of saying, Happy Valentine's Day," Carlos said, making Stephanie giggle, "Let's get Cupid her chocolate and shuck her off on one of her favorite uncles, that way I can get you all to myself…."

* * *

Oh my god that was so sweet, hnngh! Happy Sickeningly sweet day ya'll! I'm out!


End file.
